


Unexpected

by hansluke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Baby Isaac, Deputy Derek Hale, Isaac Is A Hale, M/M, Phoenix Jordan Parrish, Protective Derek, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale had time to balance taking care of his four year-old child, being one of the new deputies in Beacon Hills, watch out for his new partner, and even had time to be the alpha of his own pack without getting stressed out...but falling in love with his son's pre-school teacher who is also the sheriff's son? That was a problem he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The world had known about werewolves for hundreds of years and finally, they were equal with humans. Many things had happened...the basic history of the human race. People wanted to enslave them and control them, then they were segregated, and then finally, after all that time, wolves and other supernatural creatures were seen as equals.

He had only ever heard the stories from his grandmother about the times of slavery, things were equal since long before he was born and could never even imagine it now...he could never imagine his son going through something like that just because of what he is.

Derek Hale watched as his younger sister and uncle practically tortured his son. It was his first day of pre-school and he had never really been away from his family for very long...definitely not for the four hour period pre-school lasted either.

 _Okay, glitter is taking it too far,_ Derek thought, running over to rescue his son.

"Don't put glitter in his hair, it'll take hours to get it out," Derek picked his four year-old son, Isaac, up quickly and dusted the little bit of glitter Peter had managed to get in his son's curls out quickly.

"We're just trying to make him look cute, Derek," Peter laughed, poking Isaac's nose, "That's not very possible though, is it, kiddo?"

Isaac let out a playful growl and wrapped his arms around his father's neck, hiding his face in it and scenting him.

"I'm taking him to get breakfast at mom's diner," Derek said simply, glaring at both of them, "Before you can humiliate my son further."

"You're lucky we didn't let Laura spike up his hair!" Cora called after him.

Derek rolled his eyes and put Isaac in his car seat, "Ready to go see grandma and grandpa before school?"

Isaac nodded quickly, giving him a huge smile.

Derek ruffled his hair before shutting the door.

* * *

"Hey, mom!" Derek called as he walked in the diner, not caring if he interrupted some of the customers. Most of them were regulars who knew them anyways. 

Talia walked out, smiling, "Oh, look at my handsome boys!"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Mom." 

"Well, I get to see you in your deputy uniform for the first time and then my wonderful grandson, I'm allowed to be excited," Talia said, taking Isaac from his arms, "How about I get grandpa to make you some breakfast, huh, sweetie?" 

Isaac giggled and nodded quickly, smiling. 

"Why is there glitter in his hair?" Derek's dad, Dustin, snorted.

"Peter," Derek said simply, trying to get it off again. 

"It's cute," Talia smiled, ruffling Isaac's hair and putting a plate of eggs in front of him. 

Dustin leaned on the counter, "I hear that pre-school teacher is a good one," he told Derek, "Everyone around here loves him."

"I hope so," Derek said simply, sitting down beside Isaac and taking the coffee from his mom, "Thanks," he said quietly, making sure he ate his eggs as his son swung his legs back and forth. 

"Be careful today, sweetie," Talia said, "It's your first day, a lot can happen but just remember that you have your family at home." 

Dustin ruffled Isaac's hair, "Oh, don't worry about it. We'll take care of your cub."

"Okay, kiddo," Derek said when he saw Isaac was done eating, "We need to get you to school."

Isaac tried to get off of the stool and Derek grabbed him before he could fall. 

"Don't do that," Derek told him quietly, picking him up again. 

"Let the boy walk, Derek!" Dustin called after him. 

Derek just gave him a playful glare, "Wave bye-bye to grandma and grandpa."

"Bye-bye," Isaac waved, holding onto his dad again.

* * *

"Okay, now you'll only be here for four hours, but if you want to come home early, you just have to tell your teacher and he'll call daddy," Derek said, walking into the school and holding onto his son tightly. 

"Okay, daddy," Isaac said quietly, holding onto him and hiding his face in his neck, "Do I gotta go?" 

Derek bit his lip, feeling his heart break slightly at his son's wide blue eyes, "Yes, daddy has to go to work now, okay?" 

Isaac let out a whine before nodding, "Okay, daddy," he whispered. 

"Good," Derek kissed his head and put him on the ground, grabbing his hand when he did, "Ready?"

"I guess," Isaac whispered, holding onto his hand tightly, the nervousness suddenly showing. 

_A four year-old shouldn't be that good at hiding emotions,_ Derek thought to himself.

"It'll be okay," Derek whispered, walking into the classroom. He scanned the room for threats instantly, evaluating all the windows and doors and the locks on them. He was good at this, which was one reason he was a cop. Werewolves were highly wanted on the police force, they could see things that humans couldn't.

_It looks safe enough..._ Derek thought and his thoughts were cut off by a man with a huge smile and brown eyes. 

"Hi!" the man chirped. 

Derek looked him over. He was wearing a colorful tie-dye shirt with a red jacket over it, jeans, and a pair of converse shoes. 

"Are you a parent?" Derek tilted his head. 

"No, silly, I'm the teacher," he laughed, holding out his hand, "I'm Mr. S!"

Derek's eyes widened, "Right, uh...I'm Derek, Isaac's dad."

"Oh, right," Mr. S said, grabbing the list off of his desk and looking it over, "So he'll be off about three days a month?"

"Sometimes four," Derek said, smiling slightly. Some teachers were still annoyed that the wolves took off the full moons every month.

"Oh, that's just fine!" Mr. S smiled, "My lessons are already planned for most of the year, so I just have packets made up for anyone who misses that time."

"That's...good," Derek nodded quickly, "Thank you."

"It's no problem...my little cousin, Scott, is like him," Mr. S smiled and kneeled down to Isaac's level, "Hi there, Isaac, my name is Mr. S. I'm going to be your teacher."

"Oh, he doesn't really talk that much..." Derek trailed off when he heard his son giggle.

"You're colorful," Isaac giggled, pronouncing the second word carefully.

"What a wide vocabulary you have, Isaac," Mr. S smiled, "How about you go find your desk while I talk to your daddy?"

Isaac nodded hesitantly and looked up at Derek. 

Derek picked him up quickly, "I'll show him then we can talk."

Isaac wrapped his arms around Derek's neck again, looking around at the other kids nervously.

"Here we go," Derek sat him in his seat and put his little book bag on the desk. He kissed his head, "I'll see you as soon as you're done."

Isaac waved, watching after him nervously until he was distracted by a girl with brown hair and a boy with black hair. 

Derek smelled the air, figuring out the scents easily. The girl was a human and the boy was a wolf cub, like Isaac, except he was bitten.

"Okay," Mr. S said, handing him a few papers, "We just need you to add in any medical issues Isaac has, his emergency contacts, and anything you left empty on the form before." 

Derek nodded, going through the form. He crossed out the space for the mother's name, added in his mom, his dad, Laura, Cora, and then Peter's numbers to the emergency contact list. 

_Always put Peter last,_ Derek thought to himself. 

"And no medical issues," Derek said simply, handing it back to him. 

"Okay, thank you," Mr. S smiled, "Some parents stay the first day...if you wanted to," he offered. 

"No, I need to get to work," Derek smiled at him, "First day for both of us," he took a deep breath and gave Isaac a wave. 

Isaac looked up from where he was talking to two other kids and waved at him, giving him a nervous smile.

"Uh...see you at noon," Derek said, walking out quickly. 

Mr. S waved at him, "Bye!" he called, leaning on the desk.

_Why are the single dads always hot?_ Stiles thought, groaning under his breath before clapping his hands, "Okay, kids, how about we go around the room and introduce ourselves?" 

* * *

"Sorry, sir, I had to drop my son off at pre-school," Derek said quietly as he walked into the sheriff's office and tensed up. 

_What the hell is that smell?_ Derek thought to himself. 

"Phoenix, Deputy Hale," the sheriff chuckled, "That's the same reaction I've gotten from every supernatural creature to walk in here." 

"You?" Derek looked confused. He hadn't caught the scent in the interview.

"No," the sheriff said, "The other deputy," he pointed out the window, "That's him." 

Derek raised an eyebrow at the sheriff. The same thing that happened with werewolves hundreds of years ago was happening to pheonix right now. They weren't allowed to be held for prices, that was completely illegal...but there were black markets. Most people wouldn't even hire a phoenix -even though it was deemed legal to hire one but most places had the right to turn one away- because they were dubbed too dangerous. A lot of people didn't like them either...Derek had never even met a phoenix because they were so rare.

"Problem?" the sheriff raised an eyebrow. 

Derek smiled slightly, "Believe me, sir, no problem at all. Just surprised you're such a nice boss already." 

"Yeah, well, get used to it," the sheriff snorted, "My son wore me down over the years...he's so spoiled that I lost my back bone," he rolled his eyes.

"My son is four and I'm pretty sure I'm already like that with him," Derek chuckled. 

"My son is twenty three," the sheriff snorted, "And I have my little nephew who is your son's age."

"Okay, I guess yours is a little worse," Derek laughed.

"Okay, Hale," the sheriff stood up, "I have a request since you seem to be the most level-headed here already," he said simply, "That deputy out there is the sweetest person I've ever met...I want you to keep an eye on him."

"Sweetest person...oh," Derek said in realization, looking out at the deputy again, "Really?"

"It's not exactly legal with all the laws that are changing right now," the sheriff said, "But I'd like you to make sure none of the other officers are messing with him. I don't think he'd tell me if they were. I'm allowed to write anyone up for harassment but I have to be alerted about it."

Derek nodded quickly, "Will do, sir."

"Good," the sheriff nodded, "You start today then," he said, handing him more papers to sign. 

_The amount of papers I've had to sign today is ridiculous,_ Derek thought to himself.

* * *

"You don't care if I stop off and get my kid during lunch hour, do you?" Derek asked after he'd stopped to get lunch when he confirmed someone else was on their patrol while they took their lunch.

"No, not at all," Jordan gave him a nervous smile. 

Derek sighed, parking the car, "Look...I gotta be there by noon, so I'm going to make this quick," he looked at him, trying not to roll his eyes when Jordan jumped slightly, "I don't know what kind of thoughts the other officers have been putting in your head. I'm a werewolf and from what I've heard, we used to be exactly like you guys. I guess I can promise you it'll get better or whatever will make you not be scared of me...or I can promise that I'm going to be your friend."

"I like the second one," Jordan said quietly, "I don't have...that many friends at work." 

"Kid, I'm going to be honest and tell you that you have zero," Derek said bluntly, trying to get him to laugh.

Jordan managed a smile, "The sheriff and I are friends." 

"Cut the crap," Derek pointed at him, "I don't have anything to say about the species difference, the age difference, or the fact that he's your boss. Go for it, have a good time." 

Jordan smiled bigger at him, "Thank you, Deputy Hale."

"Derek," he corrected before putting the car in drive and driving towards the school, "I'll be right back."

Jordan nodded, watching after him. 

* * *

"Daddy!" Isaac yelled when he saw him walk in the room. 

Derek picked him up when he ran at him, laughing quietly. 

"Mr. S is the bestest teacher ever and I made bestest friends a-and then I colored a-and-" Isaac was giggling from being so excited.

"Okay, buddy, calm down," Derek laughed, smiling at Mr. S, "You seem to be a great teacher."

Mr. S just shrugged, "Well, I went to college for it," he smiled, waving when one of the mom's walked their child out. 

"Stiles!" someone yelled. 

Mr. S laughed when a small boy who was shorter than Isaac ran over and hugged his leg. 

"This is my cousin, Scott," Stiles smiled, "He and Isaac got along great today."

"And Ally!" Isaac said quickly.

"And Allison," Stiles nodded, smiling. 

"Well, we'll have to set up a play date then," Derek said, "I guess I'll see you Wednesday." 

Stiles looked confused and checked the calender, "But the moon isn't for a week."

"No, I, uh...I have the early shift," Derek said quietly, "My uncle will be bringing him. Sorry, in advance."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

"You'll see," Derek said simply, "Okay, buddy, how about we get you to Auntie Cora so daddy can get back to work?"

"Okay," Isaac mumbled, putting his head on his shoulder and waving at Stiles and Scott as Derek walked out.

"Always the hot single dads," Stiles said under his breath.

"What?" Scott looked up at him.

"Nothing," Stiles said quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you have to go back to work?" Isaac whined, holding onto him as he walked out of the school.

"To make money so you can get more toys," Derek laughed quietly, walking to the police cruiser, "Ready for your first ride in a real police car?"

"It smells funny," Isaac said, letting out a little growl.

Derek sighed, "Look," he stopped before he got into hearing range of the car, "I'm going to introduce you to someone very, very, very nice...but he's different from us and may smell a little weird to your nose at first," he poked his nose, making Isaac giggle, "But you'll get used to it."

"Okay," Isaac nodded, smiling.

Derek unlocked the bars and pushed them down so Isaac didn't get freaked out and put him in the portable car seat in the back and buckled him in.

"Hi," Isaac said quietly, smiling at Jordan.

Jordan smiled at him, "Hi there," he held his hand back for Isaac to shake, "I'm Jordan."

Isaac looked confused before thinking about what his daddy usually did when people did that. He shook his hand, giggling, "Your hands are really warm."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes," Jordan smiled, "So that's your kid?"

"Yeah, that's Isaac," Derek smiled, "You don't care if I tire him out for my sister, do you?"

"No, of course not," Jordan smiled.

"So, Isaac, how was your first day?" Derek asked.

And then Isaac started talking and didn't stop until they got back to the house.

"You can come in, I might be a few minutes," Derek said to Jordan picking Isaac up and setting him on the ground while he fixed the backseat so the bars were up again and grabbed the car seat, throwing it back into the back of Peter's car. He picked up Isaac again and opened the door for Jordan so he could walk in.

Jordan walked in hesitantly.

"Hey, Isaac's back from his first day!" Derek called.

Peter was downstairs before Cora could since they were the only two home and Peter was faster. Peter about went to hug Isaac and let out a growl when he caught Jordan's scent.

"Peter!" Derek snapped.

"What the hell, Derek?" Peter demanded, glaring at Jordan.

"No. What the hell, Peter?" Derek growled, his eyes turning red, "Stop growling at him."

Peter's eyes turned back to normal and his fangs disappeared but he continued to glare at Jordan, "Why would you bring him into the house?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Derek yelled.

"Because if he gets upset he could catch the damn house on fire!" Peter yelled back.

Isaac burst into tears.

"I...I'm going to go wait in the car," Jordan said quickly, sending an apologetic look to Derek before walking out.

"You're such an asshole," Derek snapped at Peter.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Cora growled, running over and picking Isaac up, "Shh...it's okay, sweetie, you're okay. They didn't mean to scare you."

Isaac continued to cry, hiding his face in Cora's shoulder.

Derek felt the guilt hit him like a train. He growled at Peter, "I'll deal with you later," he snapped, turning back to 

"Correction; you'll deal with us both later," Peter snapped, pointing at the clock, "You need to get back to work."

Derek walked over and kissed Isaac's head, "I'll be back at five...I'll make it up to him, I promise."

Cora just nodded, rubbing Isaac's back.

Derek glared at Peter one last time before stalking out of the house, slamming the door. He got in the car and took a deep breath, "I am so sorry."

Jordan shook his head, giving him a smile, "I'm used to it, don't worry."

Derek sighed, shaking his head.

 _The guy is like a fucking ray of sunshine,_ Derek thought, putting the car in drive.

* * *

Five o'clock rolled around. Derek was thankful his first day was uneventful. It meant there was a lot less paperwork. He was just grabbing his things to leave when there was a loud crash from the front desk.

"Sorry, Tara!" a familiar voice called.

Derek listened as Tara yelled at the boy for knocking over a shelf from running into it.

"I'm just here to see my dad, ugh, it was an accident," he snorted, walking inside. 

Derek froze up when he saw it was his son's hot teacher. 

_Since when do I think he's hot?_ Derek thought to himself. 

"Oh...hi," Stiles smiled when he saw Derek standing there at his desk.

"Stiles, what did you do now?" the sheriff groaned as he walked out.

"Just brought you dinner, dad," Stiles held up a bag, "And ran into a shelf but...someone is already cleaning it up." 

_Oh shit,_ Derek thought, _My son's pre-school teacher/my new boss' son is really hot._

"You wonder why I'm getting gray hair," the sheriff muttered.

"Hi there, sweetie," Stiles ruffled Jordan's hair, causing the other deputy to wrinkle his nose. 

"I'm a year older than you, Stiles, don't call me sweetie," Jordan said, going back to writing. 

Derek glanced at the sheriff. He could tell this morning that the sheriff was the one with a slight problem about the age difference. 

He saw the sheriff wince slightly and look away like he was embarrassed.

Derek just sighed and grabbed his coat, "Jordan, c'mon, I'll walk you to your car."

Jordan looked confused but nodded, giving the sheriff a look before following the werewolf out.

"You don't have to walk me to my car, Derek," Jordan sighed, following him outside. 

"Well, I'm going outside anyways and we're friends," Derek shrugged. 

Jordan stopped when he got to his car, "John asked you to keep an eye on me, didn't he?" 

Derek sighed, "He just wants someone to watch out for you because he worries about you, I guess...and I don't mind." 

Jordan looked down and nodded, "Thanks then," he said, getting in his car quickly.

Derek got in his car quickly. He had to stop at the store and get ice cream before he went home.

_Definitely ice cream,_ Derek thought, putting the car in drive.

* * *

Everyone was already eating dinner when he came home. Laura, Cora, and Peter all lived in the house with him and his parents lived in a downtown apartment but they were still at the house most of the time. 

Cora sent him a glare as soon as he walked in.

"Peter, we're talking after dinner," Derek gritted his teeth, sitting down in the chair beside where Isaac was sitting in his booster seat and put the small container of ice cream down in front of him. 

Isaac stared at him with wide eyes and struggled to try to open it with his small hands. 

"That's a peace offering," Derek said, "I'm sorry Uncle Peter and I scared you today...and you can't have it until after dinner so stop trying." 

Isaac let out an annoyed growl...which just sounded like a hum because he wasn't too good at it yet.

"Hey, now none of that...you're almost done with dinner already," Derek laughed, going to eat his. 

"It's going to melt, moron," Peter commented. 

"Peter, I'm going to walk over there and-" Derek started. 

"Derek!" Talia snapped, glaring at him. 

Derek took a deep breath and kissed Isaac's head before eating his dinner in silence. 

Finally, he spoke up again. 

"Mom, have you ever met a phoenix?" Derek asked, trying not to glare at Peter.

"Yes, I believe I met one once. She was a good friend...she was pregnant for the first time and needed advice," Talia said, "She was very nice." 

"Hear that? Very nice," Derek glared at Peter.

"Did something happen?" Dustin sighed. 

"My new partner is a phoenix," Derek said, "I brought Isaac home from school and invited him in and Peter growled at him and treated him like he was some kind of bomb. Then we started yelling and scared Isaac." 

Talia glared at Peter, "What is the matter with you?"

"Do you not remember what Kate tried to do? She tried to catch this house on fire. If it wasn't for Cora hearing the noise, we would all be dead," Peter said, taking a bite of his food, "I don't want anything in this house that could start another fire."

"He's not a thing," Derek growled, "He's a person. You sound like the politicians on TV."

"I do not!" Peter defended himself. 

"Yeah, you do," Laura said simply.

Peter glared at her, "You're unhelpful."

"You made my nephew cry," Laura said simply, starting to clear the table.

"Well, look at that," Derek smiled at Isaac, "Someone ate all of their carrots. That means they get their ice cream."

"I hope it's sugar free if you want the kid to sleep tonight," Dustin commented. 

Derek rolled his eyes, "It's a small container," he said, opening it for Isaac and giving him a spoon.

Isaac giggled, clapping his hands before he ate it. 

"Well, sweetie, we need to head home," Talia said, standing up, "Take care of my grandson." 

Derek smiled slightly at his mother, "I will." 

He watched as Talia kissed Isaac's head and Dustin ruffled Isaac's hair before they walked out. Talia had decided that she was too old to continue the role of an alpha and gave the power to Derek. Laura had been angry at first, but knew she hadn't settled down enough to become an alpha. 

Derek groaned when he saw the mess Isaac had made and wiped his face off for him, "Someone needs a bath."

Isaac groaned, putting his head on the table right where the mess of melted ice cream was.

"Definitely need a bath," Derek sighed. 

* * *

"You baby him too much," Peter said when Derek came downstairs after tucking Isaac into bed. 

"He's four," Derek snapped at him, "And now that he's asleep, we need to have a little talk." 

Peter glared at him, "I had every right to act how I did towards him."

"No, you didn't," Derek said, "Jordan is sweet and I've never seen someone in more control than he is."

"I don't know him, I don't have to like him," Peter snapped. 

Derek gritted his teeth, "I hope you know that the world is changing...this happened to our kind once. Jordan is going to be hanging around because he's my friend, so get used to it." 

Peter just rolled his eyes, watching the TV. 

Derek growled under his breath and walked upstairs. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep. 

"Daddy?" Isaac peeked out of his room, "Are you mad at Uncle Peter?"

Derek sighed. He walked over and picked Isaac up, "No...you know how daddy and Uncle Peter fight," he said simply, "I'm not mad at him...and you should be sleeping." 

Isaac sighed, "Sorry, daddy," he mumbled, "You guys talk loud." 

"I know, we'll stop," Derek said quietly. He put him back on his bed and kissed his head, "Get some rest."

Isaac whined, "Read me another story."

"I already read you two, buddy," Derek sighed, "I need to work tomorrow and you have school." 

"Just one more?" Isaac whispered. 

Derek sighed and sat down, grabbing one of the books from Isaac's shelf, "Okay, one more." 

* * *

"I bet you like it better when Uncle Peter takes you to school, huh?" Peter asked, getting Isaac out of the backseat and putting him on his feet. 

Isaac stared up at him. 

Peter just sighed and grabbed his hand, leading him inside. He stopped when he saw the teacher and smirked, "Oh, this should be fun, huh?"

Isaac looked confused.

Peter walked into the room, happy they were early and there was only one boy in the room, "Hello."

Isaac glanced at Mr. S and Peter nervously.

"Hello, you must be Peter," Stiles smiled, holding his hand out, "I'm Isaac's teacher, Mr. S."

"Do I get a first name to match that perfect face?" Peter raised an eyebrow. 

Isaac glared at Peter. 

He didn't want him doing the gross stuff with Mr. S he did with his last girlfriend.

"How about you go play with that kid over there, squirt?" Peter asked.

Isaac glared at him but ran over to play with Scott. He sat down on the carpet and pulled on his friend's sleeve, "Hey." 

"What?" Scott looked up and smiled, "Hi." 

"My Uncle Peter is gonna try to make Mr. S his girlfriend," Isaac crossed his arms, scrunching up his nose.

"Boyfriend," Scott corrected, "'Cause 'Tiles is a boy."

"Boyfriend," Isaac mumbled, correcting himself.

"I don' wan' him to date 'Tiles," Scott glared across the room.

Isaac grabbed a block and put it on Scott's tower, "We should get him a boyfriend so Uncle Peter can't date him." 

Scott thought about it, "I heard 'Tiles telling Uncle Johnny and Jordie that he thought single dads were hot." 

"What's single dads?" Isaac tilted his head. 

Scott shrugged.

Isaac sighed, "I don't want Uncle Peter to kiss Mr. S." 

"Me neither," Scott thought about it, "Do you have a momma?" 

"I don't think so..." Isaac mumbled, "Never met one."

"Then your daddy can date 'Tiles so Peter can't kiss him!" Scott said quickly.

Isaac's eyes widened, "That's the best idea I've ever heard," he whispered. 

The two four year-olds high-fived each other and started their plan to make Mr. S and Isaac's daddy fall in love.

* * *

"Uh...Stiles," Stiles said, smiling at Peter, "Stiles Stilinski." 

"Well, Stiles," Peter said, "I'm usually not so forward, but I find you very attractive. I'm also very attractive and I think that attractive people should date other attractive people." 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Peter asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"Uh..." Stiles trailed off when he saw one of the parents bringing their child in, "I...okay."

"Good," Peter smiled, handing him a card, "This is my number...feel free to contact me day or night," his charming smile turned into a smirk. 

Stiles took it and smiled, taking a step back so Peter was no longer in his personal space, "I'll call you." 

Peter smiled and waved at Isaac, "I'll see you after school, Isaac."

Isaac just glared at him and turned back to Scott, "We gotta do something." 

Scott nodded quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Isaac screamed, running downstairs when Derek came in the door and launched himself into his dad's arms.

Derek held onto him so he didn't fall and laughed, "Hi, buddy. How was your day?"

"Mr. S thinks you're cute!" Isaac said quickly.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Mr. S thinks you're really, really cute!" Isaac nodded quickly, "You should marry him."

Derek stared at him, "What?"

"Marry Mr. S, daddy," Isaac said quickly, "Please?"

"Okay," Derek sat him down, "Where are you hearing this stuff?"

"Uh..." Isaac trailed off, thinking about it, "Mr. S said so!"

"Yes, well, I think I need to have a talk with Mr. S then," Derek said simply.

Isaac's face lit up.

Scott was right, it worked.

* * *

Isaac jumped out of Derek's arms and ran over to Scott as soon as Derek brought him in the next day, talking to him excitedly about something. Derek didn't really pay attention to what it was, he was focused on talking to the teacher. He'd came early for a reason.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Hale," Stiles smiled.

"I think what you're doing is highly inappropriate," Derek said bluntly. 

Stiles' eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"My son told me what you said," Derek crossed his arms, "Did you plan that?" 

"What?" Stiles demanded. 

"I should just pull him from the class," Derek sighed, running his hand through his hair, "It's okay to think someone is attractive, I mean...I think you're attractive and sweet. But you shouldn't tell my son that."

"I never said anything like that to Isaac and for you to think I would is insulting," Stiles crossed his arms, looking insecure, "And for your information, I wouldn't date you anyways," he snapped, "I have a date this Friday."

"With who?!" Derek demanded.

"None of your business!" Stiles snapped then took a deep breath to calm himself when Isaac and Scott looked up, "Tell your son goodbye and please leave me alone," he snapped before he started writing on the board. 

Derek sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

Damn it.

* * *

Derek sat in the patrol car with Jordan.

"I just feel bad," Derek said, "Isaac has never lied to me...I just honestly believed him," he admitted, "I shouldn't have approached him like that. The sheriff is going to kill me." 

"It was a misunderstanding," Jordan told him quietly, "I'm sure he'll understand." 

"He just...looked like he felt like crap and he didn't even do it," Derek whispered.

Jordan sighed, "John told me about Stiles' past relationships. His last one was emotionally abusive in so many ways...sometimes physical. The guy is in jail now, I was the one who arrested him," he explained, "That was a few months ago." 

"Damn it," Derek groaned, putting his head on the steering wheel, suddenly feeling more guilt than before. 

"He'll understand if you apologize, Derek," Jordan told him quietly, "Stiles is very understanding." 

Derek sighed, "I hope you're right." 

* * *

Derek walked into the classroom at the end of the day and froze when he saw his uncle holding Isaac and talking to Stiles. 

"What are you doing here?" Derek demanded. 

"Oh, well, I got off of work early and I figured I'd take my favorite nephew for some ice cream," Peter smiled, "And then Scott wanted some ice cream so Stiles is going to come with us." 

Derek glared at him, "I'll come with you then," he said, taking Isaac from his uncle's arms quickly.

Isaac wrapped his arms around Derek's neck automatically, not like he did with Peter. As much as he loved his uncle, his dad was his favorite and he always loved to hug him. 

"Just give me a minute to clean up from today," Stiles said quietly. 

"I'll help you," Peter said quickly, smiling at him. 

Derek bit his lip when Peter's hand brushed Stiles' as they cleaned off the desks. His wolf was full of rage inside of him but his human side tried to remind it that he had no claim over Stiles...he hadn't even known him very long now and he was his son's teacher and his boss' son. But Peter shouldn't have a claim over the human either. 

"You and I need to have a little talk later," Derek said quietly. 

Isaac looked nervous, "Can I play with Scottie now?" 

"No, you can't," Derek said, giving him a look.

Isaac whined and hid his face in his neck.

"I shouldn't even be giving you ice cream," Derek commented, "Do you know what you did wrong?" 

Isaac didn't say anything. 

Derek just sighed, rubbing his back.

"Okay, looks like we're ready to go," Peter smiled, even going as far as to put his arm around Stiles' shoulder.

Scott let out what sounded like a growl, glaring at Peter.

"Well...let's go," Stiles said quickly.

Derek glared after Peter and then winced when there was a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and saw Scott standing there with yellow eyes.

"What?" Derek glared down at him. 

"Put Izzy down," Scott growled.

Derek glared at him before putting Isaac down on his feet, "Fine, if it'll make you calm down." 

Scott glared at Derek and hugged Isaac, "You made him sad." 

Derek sighed, "Let's go get ice cream, okay?" 

Scott just glared at him and grabbed Isaac's hand, pulling him out.

 

* * *

D erek stalked into the house, dragging Isaac with him by his hand. He kept making sure he wasn't walking too fast for Isaac...even when he was angry, he could never hurt his son.

"Derek, what has you so worked up?" Peter called, following him into the house.

Derek just growled at him, pulling Isaac up to his room and sitting him on the bed, "You're in a time out." 

"What?" Isaac tilted his head. 

_Damn it, he's never been in a time out before,_ Derek thought to himself, sighing and trying to think.

Isaac had never needed a time out before. 

"You have to sit in here because you did something bad," Derek said quietly, "You lied to me, Isaac."

Isaac stared at him with wide blue eyes and nodded, grabbing his toy trucks off of the floor and putting them on the bed.

"No, buddy, you don't get to play," Derek said, taking them back.

Isaac whined and tried to reach for them. 

Derek put them on the floor, "You don't get any toys when you're in a time out." 

Isaac grabbed one of his pop up books off of the shelf beside his bed and opened it.

"You don't get a book either," Derek sighed, taking it.

Isaac stared at him with wide eyes, "B-But..."

"You did something bad because you lied to me about what Mr. S said," Derek explained, "And that means you're in trouble...so you need to sit here and think about that, okay?" 

Isaac's eyes filled up with tears and he hugged his dad's neck quickly, sniffling, "No." 

"Yes," Derek sighed, trying not to look at how his son was starting to cry, "You need to sit here for ten minutes, okay, buddy?" 

Isaac burst into tears and hid his face in his pillow. 

Derek took a deep breath and walked out, closing the door behind him. 

"You're such an asshole, don't do that to him," Peter said, walking up. 

Derek growled at him and drug him downstairs by his shirt before he opened Isaac's door, "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter said simply.

"First you start dating Stiles and now you're trying to interfere with Isaac," Derek snapped. 

"I'm trying to interfere with Isaac because he has no idea what's going on and he's crying his eyes out," Peter growled, "And Stiles is very sweet and nice looking. I don't see why you're so angry about me taking him on a simple date."

"You knew...that I thought he was nice," Derek growled, "I was going to ask him on a date."

"No, all I've seen you do is yell at him for a comment he didn't even make," Peter growled, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my nephew out for pizza."

"No, you aren't!" Derek yelled, "He's my son and I'm putting him in a time out!" 

"Your decision," Peter smirked at him before sitting down on the couch. 

Derek winced when the silence fell over them and he could hear Isaac upstairs crying. 

He growled, looking at the clock. It had only been five minutes. 

He ran his hand through his hair, pacing back and forth until the minute the clock struck ten minutes and he ran upstairs. He opened the door quickly and hugged Isaac tightly to his chest.

"No," Isaac whined, trying to shove him away. 

"I'm so sorry," Derek whispered against his hair, "I'm sorry, buddy."

Isaac sniffled and didn't hug back but didn't shove him either. 

"I'm sorry," Derek repeated, rubbing his back. 

Isaac crying and shoving him away wasn't something he was ever prepared for as a parent. Isaac was always so sweet and never actually did anything bad. The kid had him reduced to apologies and tears.

"Can I get up now?" Isaac whispered. 

"Yes," Derek said quickly, "Yeah, you can. Come on-"

Isaac ran out of the room and down the stairs. He latched onto the first family member he saw...which of course, had to be Peter. 

Isaac sniffled, hiding his face in Peter's neck and scenting him, "Uncle Peter," he whined, "Play a game." 

Peter sighed, "Well, I guess I could spare the time, if I'm _really_ the one who you want to play with."

Derek gritted his teeth, standing on the steps with his arms crossed.

"Play hide and seeks," Isaac said quickly, getting excited.

"Okay, then," Peter said, "You go hide and I'll seek."

Isaac jumped from his arms and took off running. 

Derek growled when Peter smirked at him. 

"Hey, I didn't do anything, just like you wanted," Peter said, "That one was all you, dear nephew." 

Derek groaned when Peter walked off, sitting on the steps and putting his head in his hands.

* * *

"He did what?" John demanded.

"I'm just preparing you," Jordan commented, sitting down on the couch with him, "Derek obviously made a mistake when assuming that...he seemed so shocked that Isaac lied to him. But I'm sure Stiles will understand," he rubbed his arm.

John sighed, running his hand through his hair, "If he actually thought Stiles would be that unprofessional, he doesn't deserve his forgiveness."

Jordan sighed, "Well...he did call him hot. Just not to his face."

John went silent, looking deep in thought.

"What is it?" Jordan asked.

"Well...there were three people in that conversation when he called him attractive," John said, "And there were four people in the house."

Jordan raised an eyebrow, "You think Scott told him?"

"I think that we might have four year-old masterminds on our hands," John snorted.

Stiles walked in with Scott, a fake smile plastered on his face. He held it until Scott ran upstairs and groaned, walking in and flopping on the couch.

"Long day?" John asked.

"You have no idea," Stiles groaned.

"Uh," Jordan said, "He kind of does."

Stiles sat up, looking at him, "What?"

"Derek told me what happened," Jordan bit his lip, "I told John and, uh...I think there's been a huge misunderstanding."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the hell is Peter reading Isaac stories?" Laura demanded, walking in with her hands on her hips.

"He's mad at me," Derek said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Laura raised an eyebrow, "Isaac's mad at you?"

"I put him in a time out," Derek said quietly.

Laura's eyes widened, "Why?!"

"He lied to me," Derek whispered, "He said that his teacher told him that he thought I was cute. Which I thought was really inappropriate for him to say to my son, I told him that, he had no idea what I was talking about and now hates me and is going on a date with my uncle," he took a deep breath, "So I put Isaac in a time out for ten minutes and he cried the entire time then I tried to hug him and he shoved me away before he finally let me."

"Oh...I'm sorry, sweetie," Laura sat down beside him on the stairs.

"He knew I thought Stiles was cute," Derek whispered, "That's why Peter is going on a date with him, I know it. He lives to make my life hell."

"I can't deny that," Laura sighed, "Just...Derek, he's four, he'll forgive you eventually. And I'm sure if you just explain to the teacher what happened-"

The phone rang loudly through the house.

Derek sighed, getting up and grabbing it, "Hello?"

"Uh...hi," someone said quietly over the line, "This is Stiles, Isaac's teacher...I think we need to talk."

Derek swallowed, glancing over at Laura who was making gestures telling him to go, "Okay, time and place?"

Laura smiled and patted his back before leaving, going out the front door.

* * *

"Isaac," Derek walked in the living room, "I'm going out, okay? I'll be back later."

Isaac just cuddled into Peter's chest more, looking at the pop up book.

Derek sighed and kissed Isaac's head before walking out. 

"Don't you worry, buddy," Peter said, ruffling his hair, "Uncle Peter is here...and guess what?" 

"What?" Isaac asked quietly, messing with his uncle's v-neck.

"I think I'm going to be a better alpha than your daddy," Peter said, fixing Isaac's hair, "First I'll get a mate, then I'll make sure I can take good care of you since you'll be our cub after all of this, and then I'll take the power of the alpha."

"Like daddy did when grandma got tired?" Isaac tilted his head. 

"Yeah, you could say that," Peter smiled, "I bet you can't wait to meet your mommy, huh?" 

Isaac's eyes widened, "I have a momma?" 

"Of course you do," Peter smiled, "She's been helping Uncle Peter with his plans...but you can't tell anyone, okay? Or you won't get to meet her."

"Wanna meet her, wanna meet her," Isaac said, getting excited and squirming around, "Now, now, now." 

"No, not until later," Peter laughed, "Now, let's finish the book. The sooner I get with Mr. S, the sooner you get to meet your mommy."

Isaac stared at him with wide eyes before settling down and looking at the book again. 

* * *

"Uh...hi," Derek gave Stiles a smile as he sat down across from him in the coffee shop.

"Hi," Stiles smiled at him and bit his lip, "So...I think I know what happened the other day...so...just be quiet and listen." 

Derek went to say something but nodded. 

"I did tell my dad and Jordan that I thought you were hot," Stiles explained, "But that was in private to my father and my almost step-father," he said quietly, "We found out that Scott was listening...he told us. Then he told Isaac because apparently they had some crazy plan because Isaac didn't want your uncle to date me?" he looked confused at the last part, "That's just what we got out of Scott."

Derek let out a laugh before sighing, "It makes sense...when Peter brought around his last girlfriend, all they did was make out and had a pretty public break up in front of Isaac. Crying was involved."

"Oh," Stiles bit his lip, "Scott doesn't like people dating me...he's protective for a four year-old," he laughed quietly.

"It's sweet," Derek smiled slightly, "And I wasn't lying when I said you were attractive as well...and nice." 

Stiles smiled wider, "Well, you're just as nice then," he pursed his lips, "But I can't really go back on my word...I promised Peter I would go on a date with him."

"That's...That's fine," Derek said quickly, "Believe me, it's fine." 

"I don't think it is," Stiles said quietly, "But it's a one time thing, I don't really like him that much," he said bluntly, "Then...maybe...if you want to we could get dinner sometime." 

"I think that would be great," Derek smiled. 

* * *

"I want Uncle Peter to date Mr. S," Isaac said quietly as he sat on the carpet with Allison and Scott the next day. 

Scott's eyes widened, "But why?" 

"Just 'cause," Isaac mumbled, playing with a toy dinosaur.

"Why?" Allison asked. 

"'Cause I said so," Isaac whined, "Now let's play." 

Allison glanced at Scott before sighing and going back to playing.

"Okay, kids, it's almost time to go home," Stiles clapped his hands, "So how about we go back to our desks while I give you back all your pictures." 

The kids all rushed to their seats, excited to get their pictures back and show their parents.

"Now I'm giving back everyone's paintings, but I'm keeping your family portraits and putting them on a board for parents night," Stiles said, smiling and giving back their pictures from when they did painting. 

"Yours is so pretty," Scott said, staring at it, "What is it?"

"It's my daddy," Isaac mumbled, pointing at the painting of a black wolf with red eyes...which, to an adult, would really look like a black blob with two red dots and a smiley face. 

"He turns into a puppy?" Scott asked in shock. 

Isaac nodded, smiling, "He doesn't do it that much but he's awesome," he said and his smile dropped, "Uncle Peter said he's gonna take the alpha powers soon so he might not be able to..." 

"He can't take them!" Scott said, "That's not fair!"

"But if he does and he gets Mr. S to be his mate th-then I get to meet my momma," Isaac said quickly, "I wanna..." he whined, putting his head on his desk. 

Scott hugged Isaac quickly, nuzzling his neck, "Is gonna be okay, Izzy, I'll help you meet her."

* * *

Scott sniffled as he sat on the couch, catching John and Jordan's attention. Nothing had happened to make him cry, they were watching Blue's Clues. 

"What's wrong, buddy?" John asked.

"Izzy said that he wanted 'Tiles to date his daddy a-and now he doesn't," Scott sniffled, "He wants 'Tiles to date his Uncle Peter so he can meet his momma."

Jordan raised an eyebrow at John, "Uh...what are you talking about?" 

Scott jumped down from the couch and walked over, crawling in Jordan's lap, "Izzy's uncle said when he gets the alpha powers that Izzy will get to meet his momma."

Jordan looked at John in shock.

"Damn it," John said under his breath. 

* * *

"Well, this certainly was nice," Peter smiled, walking Stiles out of the restaurant and to his Jeep, "I don't see why I couldn't pick you up though. It would have saved on gas."

"Well, the environment is important," Stiles laughed quietly, "But I'd rather not have people knowing where I live on just the first date."

Peter put his hand on Stiles' arm, "Does that mean there will be a second date?"

Stiles pursed his lips, "Maybe," he said, smiling slightly, "I'll see you later, Peter." 

Peter leaned over, placing a kiss on Stiles' cheek, "Yes, soon," he smiled. He waited until Stiles had his door closed and was driving out of the parking lot before picking up his phone. 

"Go now," Peter said, "He's home alone with Cora, I'm sure you can take her. I'm going to go and see if I can take things to the next step with Stiles."

"Taking it a little fast, aren't you?" Kate Argent rolled her eyes as he drove down the road. 

"The sooner the better," Peter said simply, "Grab him and go...I'll do the same to Stiles," he said, getting in his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Peter's plan has been revealed. Sorry this was so short, I wanted to end the chapter here.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac was sleeping in Cora's lap when she heard the car pull up. It wasn't Peter's car, it wasn't Derek's, and it wasn't Laura's. She listened closer...it wasn't their parents either.

"Iz, sweetie, wake up for Aunt Cora," she said, shaking him slightly.

The little boy looked up at her with bleary eyes, "Huh?"

"It's nothing, sweetie, I just need to go to the bathroom," Cora lied.

Isaac just nodded, crawling off of her lap and curling up at the end of the couch under a blanket.

Cora walked out, opening the front door slowly so Isaac wouldn't hear. She walked out and saw a large black car. She froze up when she saw who it was.

"Kate?" she demanded, her eyes turning gold.

Kate laughed, "Well, look at Derek's baby sister, all grown up," she said, "Too bad it's so easy to take one of you down."

The only think Cora remembered before her vision blacked out was a sharp pain that felt like electricity in her side.

* * *

Isaac sat up on the couch when he heard a thump, "Auntie Cora?" he called, jumping off of the couch and walking out. He froze when he saw someone he didn't know and let out a tiny growl, stepping back. 

"Shh...sweetie," the blonde woman said, reaching out for him, "Your Uncle Peter told you about me, remember?"

Isaac stared at her with wide blue eyes, "Are you my momma?"

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little thing," Kate said, kneeling down in front of him, "Then again, you're my kid, I would expect that."

Isaac hesitantly walked over and hugged her neck. 

"There we go," Kate said, picking him up easily, "How about you and I take a little trip?"

"But what about daddy?" Isaac asked, "And Auntie Cora and Auntie Laura? And Uncle Peter? And Grandpa and Grandma?"

"Oh, they'll be fine, sweetie," Kate said, fixing his hair, "You'll get to see your daddy real soon, okay?"

"Okay," Isaac said, putting his head on her shoulder, "Love you, momma." 

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on," Jordan whispered under his breath as they pulled up to the Hale house. 

"Shit," John jumped out when he saw the fallen body on the porch. 

He ran up, "Hey...hey, come on, wake up for me, kid."

Cora groaned, "Where's Isaac?"

"What?" Jordan asked. 

"Isaac was here...K-Kate took him," Cora said, trying to sit up.

"Shit!" Jordan said, "What do we do?" 

"Call Derek," John said quickly, "Let him know what's happening." 

Jordan nodded and ran back to the car.

 

"He was supposed to be at work," Cora whispered, "Where's Derek?"

"I...I don't know," John said quietly.

* * *

Stiles parked in front of the house and froze when he saw a black car pull up behind him. He looked confused and got out of the Jeep, "Peter?"

"Sorry about this, Stiles," Peter said, "But I'm going to need someone who knows how to take care of Isaac."

"What-" Stiles started but didn't get to finish before his vision went black.

* * *

Derek growled from where he was stuck on the ground. Kate had his ankle chained to a spot on the wall in the basement and there wasn't anyway to break it because they were laced with wolfsbane. He could feel the metal burning into his skin.

 

He'd been on his way to work when they jumped him...he couldn't believe they got him...all of his thoughts were on Isaac right now. What if something happened to him-

"Well, Derek," Kate walked downstairs, "Looks like we won." 

"Daddy!" Isaac cheered, "Daddy, look, I met momma!" 

"That's...That's great," Derek put on a fake smile so he didn't scare Isaac. 

Isaac went to jump from Kate's arms like he usually did with most of his family members and looked confused when she didn't let him go, "Momma?"

"Sorry, sweetie," Kate said, putting him down, "But it's time to say goodbye to daddy."

Isaac stared up at her, "What?" 

"You aren't going to get to see your daddy anymore," Kate said simply, "He's going to die." 

"Kate," Derek growled. 

"Wh-What?" Isaac's eyes filled with tears and he ran over, hugging his dad's neck, "No, daddy, don't die!" 

Derek held onto him, glaring at Kate as he rubbed Isaac's back, "Shh...it's okay, baby, it's going to be okay."

"No, don't die," Isaac whimpered, "I'm sorry I lied, I won't do it again. Don't die!" he yelled. 

Derek continued to rub his back, rocking him back and forth as he did as he tried to get his son to calm down.

"I thought I told you not to let him see him," Peter growled as he walked downstairs, throwing Stiles on the ground.

"Oh, give the kid a last minute with him," Kate snorted.

"Stiles?" Derek asked, looking at the unconscious body on the ground.

"He's going to be my mate and help me take care of our cub," Peter smirked at Isaac, walking over and trying to pick him up.

"No!" Isaac sobbed, holding onto Derek as tight as he could, "No, no, no, no, no. Don't die, daddy, no."

"Shh...it's going to be fine," Peter said, yanking him away and holding him even though he squirmed around.

"Let go!" Isaac gasped through tears, trying to shove him away, "Stop it, I want daddy!" 

"Kate, do me a favor and take this upstairs," Peter said, handing Isaac to Kate, "I have some business to attend to." 

"Daddy!" Isaac yelled through sobs, whimpering.

"It's going to be fine, Iz!" Derek called, "It's going to be fine..." he whispered and glared up at Peter, "Why are you doing this?"

"To be the alpha again," Peter said, "That power was rightfully mine to have...not yours, dear nephew."

"Well, mom obviously thought I was more responsible," Derek growled, "You're just proving that right now."

"She'll think differently later when I've built my own pack," Peter said, "A stronger pack." 

Derek growled, baring his teeth. 

"You aren't really in a good position to be doing that," Peter laughed quietly.

* * *

"What are they doing to him?" Jordan whispered as they walked up to the house, guns drawn.

"I don't know," John winced as he listened to Isaac screaming and crying, "Did you call for back up?"

Jordan nodded.

"Did Hale answer you?" John asked.

Jordan shook his head no.

"Okay," John said, "Be careful." 

"Same to you," Jordan smiled at him before kicking down the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell was that?" Peter growled, "Kate! What are you doing to my nephew?" he demanded loudly.

"DADDY!" Isaac screamed, trying to get away from Kate.

"Just let him go, Peter," Derek growled, "He'll never be happy with you two-"

"BEACON HILLS POLICE DEPARTMENT!" someone yelled.

"Oh look...the in-laws are here," Peter smirked, "Stay here, will you?"

Derek growled at him as he ran up the stairs and looked down at Stiles' fallen body, "Stiles," he growled, "Wake up."

* * *

"Ma'am, please, hand over the child," Jordan said, aiming the gun at Kate. 

"Sorry, deputy," she said, "You can't shoot me without shooting the-" 

Jordan shot her in the leg. 

Kate growled, "You son of a bitch!" she screamed, her eyes turning green, dropping Isaac as she went to check on her leg. 

Jordan quickly grabbed Isaac, aiming his gun with his other hand. 

"He's my son, you can't do this," Kate yelled. 

Isaac hid his face in Jordan's neck quickly. His dad obviously trusted him...and it was better than going back to that lady. 

* * *

Stiles groaned as he woke up, holding his head, "What the hell?"

"Stiles!" Derek said quickly, "Stiles, get over here and get these things off of me!" 

Stiles' eyes widened, "Derek?" he ran over quickly, "What the hell happened?"

"Peter happened," Derek growled, "He has Isaac...he's gone insane, I knew I couldn't trust him," he snapped.

"We have to get to Isaac," Stiles said, pulling on the chains, "There has to be a key here somewhere..." 

* * *

Peter growled as he walked upstairs, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Put your hands in the air!" the sheriff yelled, aiming the gun at him.

Jordan didn't take his eyes or his gun off of Kate as he tried to comfort Isaac. 

Peter put his hands up but didn't stop moving, "Now, sheriff...don't do something you'll regret..." he trailed off before grabbing Jordan, making him drop Isaac and his gun. He put his claws against Jordan's neck, growling with bright blue eyes.

Isaac tilted his head as he saw a key on a chain hanging from his uncle's belt. Keys opened things, right? 

"Let him go, now!" the sheriff yelled, pointing the gun at Peter.

Isaac grabbed the key and yanked as hard as he could. The chain broke and his uncle didn't even notice. Isaac went to crawl down the stairs and almost made it and Kate grabbed him by the back of the shirt. 

"And where do you think you're going, sweetie?" she asked, picking him up.

Isaac dropped the key down the stairs, watching the small piece of metal fall.

* * *

Stiles' eyes widened when he saw the key fall down the stairs and grabbed it quickly, "How..." 

"That doesn't matter right now," Derek said, "Unlock them, quick." 

Stiles ran over and unlocked the chains. 

Derek growled and got up, running upstairs. 

Stiles' eyes widened as he saw Derek's close rip off and saw the werewolf turn into an actual wolf. He had black fur and bright red eyes now. 

Stiles ran up behind him and watched as the black wolf growled and bared it's teeth at Kate.

"Daddy!" Isaac cheered, not even seeming phased by the fact that there was a huge wolf in front of him that would be terrifying to any other child, probably even Scott. 

"You can't hurt me without hurting the kid, Derek-" Kate started.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Peter screamed suddenly. 

They all looked over and Peter's clothes and hands were on fire and Jordan had jumped away, breathing heavily with dark orange eyes. 

Stiles stood there in shock, not knowing what to do as Jordan fell to the ground and passed out.

The black wolf growled and tackled Kate to the ground, causing Isaac to fall as well. 

Now at least Stiles knew what to do in that situation.

He ran over and picked Isaac up, making sure he wasn't hurt. 

"Mr. S, look at daddy! He's a puppy!" Isaac said, sounding happy. 

"I see that...now we really need to get out of here," Stiles said, trying to hide Isaac's eyes from the fact that the wolf was taring his mother apart and his uncle was on fire along with the wall he'd fallen against. 

He looked at his dad, "Dad, we have to get out of here...get Jordan!" 

John ran over to Jordan and hissed in pain when he touched him, "He's too hot," he gritted his teeth but picked Jordan up the best he could until he got them outside.

"Shit," Stiles said, watching as the house went up in flames. 

"Daddy?" Isaac whimpered, watching the house, "Mr. S, where's daddy?"

Stiles held onto him, trying to get the cub to stop looking. 

Suddenly, the black wolf came out of the house, shaking the ashes off of his fur. 

"Daddy, daddy," Isaac squirmed, trying to get away from Stiles.

Stiles gave Derek and look and the wolf seemed to nod. He put Isaac on the ground and the blonde boy ran over, hugging the wolf's neck. 

"Love you, daddy," Isaac giggled, "Daddy, you're a puppy again."

Derek just plopped on the ground, allowing Isaac to pull on his ears and pet him.

"Stiles, I have to get Jordan home and somewhere cool," John said, "Let's go." 

Stiles stared at where Derek and Isaac were and sighed. He opened he back door of his dad's cruiser, "Get in."

Derek jumped up and picked Isaac up by the back of his shirt, causing him to giggle.

"Be careful..." Stiles trailed off, taking Isaac from him and put him in the backseat, "Buckle your seatbelt tight, buddy. I don't have a car seat in this car."

Isaac nodded and buckled it and squealed happily when Derek jumped in and practically draped himself across his son's lap. 

Stiles sighed, running over quickly and helping his dad with Jordan, wincing when his hands touched Jordan's hot skin. He ran back and got in the backseat with Derek and Isaac, turning the air conditioner on high.

"Is he gonna be okay, Mr. S?" Isaac looked at Jordan nervously. 

"Oh, yeah, sweetie, that just happens when he uses his powers, he's fine," Stiles said, trying to keep Isaac calm.

It was kind of a lie, but he figured that Isaac was so young he wouldn't be able to pick up on it yet. If they didn't get Jordan somewhere cool fast, he would get overheated and that was never fun to deal with.

It's never fun to get an ice bath...it's even less fun having to keep the person in the ice bath once they wake up and accidentally melt all the ice and flood the bathroom floor.

* * *

"Thanks for watching him," John told Lydia as he put Jordan on the couch.

"No problem," Lydia smiled, ruffling Scott's hair, "I need to get back to Deaton's now...do you need any help with Jordan?"

John felt Jordan's head, "No, he's already cooling down, we'll be fine."

Lydia smiled and waved at them before walking out.

"I need to go call the fire in," John said, "And report what happened...I'm not going in until tomorrow, I like to stay with him," he rubbed the back of his neck, sounding tired, "Keep an eye on him?"

"Of course," Stiles nodded, smiling as his dad walked into the other room. He walked over and sat on the other couch, turning the air conditioner on and aimed it directly towards Jordan. 

Stiles laughed quietly when he heard Scott giggling. He looked over and saw both Scott and Isaac lying on the big black wolf.

A groan from the couch startled Stiles and he ran over. He smiled when Jordan opened his eyes and they were back to their normal color.

"Hey, man," Stiles laughed, "You kind of checked out there for a while." 

"I'm cold," Jordan complained, sitting up, "What happened?"

"You totally saved everyone and caught Peter on fire," Stiles shrugged, "The house burnt down but, y'know...whatever, didn't matter anyways. It was Kate's or something." 

Jordan swallowed nervously, "Oh, that's just great." 

"Yeah, dude, it is," Stiles said, "Why don't you think so?"

Jordan sighed, running his hand through his sweaty hair, "Stiles...things are still tense about us having equal rights. I'll get written up for this regardless of what happened...I shouldn't have used my powers and I destroyed property. They'll say I'm dangerous and I totally jeopardized all of the progress we've made," he whispered.

"Not if they don't find out about it," someone said suddenly. 

Jordan looked up, "John, what are you talking about?"

"Gasoline was on the floor when I fired my gun," John said, "That caused Peter to catch on fire and the floor."

"John, you can't lie-" he started.

"A little too late for that," John said, walking over and sitting beside him, "I'm not letting you lose this job." 

"Yeah, and I was there. I saw that gun malfunction too," Stiles smirked, crossing his arms. 

Derek barked, obviously agreeing with them.

Jordan shook his head, "You guys are so beyond insane-"

"Come on, you need a shower," John laughed, "A cold one." 

Jordan groaned and drug himself upstairs. 

Stiles smiled, looking at Derek, "I'll find you some clothes so you can change back, okay?" 

Derek just put his head down, letting the kids pet him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Two months later..._

"Have you ever thought about getting married?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked up from where he was sitting on the couch at Scott's birthday party at the Stilinski house. Children were running and screaming everywhere and single moms kept trying to hit on him while he just kept an eye on Isaac...and glanced at Stiles every now and then. Derek felt his heart skip a beat and then realized Stiles had asked Jordan when the young deputy choked on the punch he was drinking.

"Stiles!" the sheriff scolded.

"Jeez, just a simple question," Stiles smirked, "I need a step-dad, man," he patted Jordan's shoulder before heading into the kitchen.

Derek made sure Isaac was...oh damn, there were children drawing on his face with the markers they were supposed to use to write their names on their cups with.

"I'll take care of it," Jordan stood up quickly and walked over, "Markers are used to drawing on paper and your cups," he said, picking Isaac up, "Not faces," he sighed, "Let's go get you cleaned off, buddy."

Derek smiled before walking into the kitchen, "Hey," he said quietly.

Stiles smiled at him, "Hi...sorry about Isaac's face."

"Jordan is taking care of it, don't worry," he leaned on the counter, watching Stiles finish putting icing on the cake, "Sugar free?"

"Yep," Stiles said, smiling at him, "I would send all of the kids home hyped up, but then I would have to deal with Scott. Instant karma."

Derek nodded and swallowed, staring at him. For the last two months, they'd spent a lot of time with each other. Isaac practically wanted to come over to Scott's every day or the other way around. Of course, Derek was spoiling Isaac even more for the first few weeks after Peter died because Isaac only remembered the better side of his uncle, so he said yes...he would have said yes anyways because Isaac was spoiled to hell and back.

Sometimes Stiles flirted with him and sometimes he didn't. Derek was never sure what he was supposed to do.

"You're staring at my lips," Stiles commented.

Derek swallowed, "Yeah," he said simply.

"Something you want?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Derek said, walking over, "Something _you_ want?"

"Pretty sure that you're thinking what I'm thinking," Stiles said quietly, wrapping his arms around his neck, "But I need to be sure-" he started, his tone playful.

Derek kissed him deeply.

Stiles let out a noise of shock when Derek's hands moved to his hips.

"Yay!" a voice squealed, causing them to pull away from each other quickly.

Derek turned to them and saw Isaac and Scott standing there with the sheriff and Jordan behind them.

"Eww, cooties," Scott wrinkled his nose.

Isaac giggled and kissed his cheek. "Cooties don't count from you," Scott poked Isaac's cheek.

Isaac just giggled again and looked up at Derek, "Is Stiles my new daddy?" he asked. "Uh...not yet," Derek said awkwardly, picking him up.

"Hopefully Jordan is my new daddy first," Stiles said bluntly.

The sheriff and Jordan both glared at him.

"Joking, joking," Stiles said, "Kind of," he pointed to Derek, "He's my new boyfriend," he said simply, walking out when he heard a crash.

Derek blinked in shock.

"Yay!" Isaac giggled again, hugging Derek's neck.

Derek smiled, looking at Isaac.

Things were actually going to be okay. They were a family...an odd one with really weird prices of the puzzle, but they were still a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I don't really know if there will be a sequel to this one, I feel like it was wrapped up nicely. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
